Cold Winter Morning At The Burrow
by TheSmartSunshine
Summary: It's a rather cold morning at the burrow and Hermione isn't the only person in the house who's up at 7 AM. "When Fred reached the couch Hermione wasn't prepared when he dropped her onto the it, so she grabbed his shoulder tightly and for some reason managed to pull him down on top of her." FREMIONE. First ever Harry Potter oneshot. Please enjoy x


**-Now this is my first ever Harry Potter One shot and guys, i love reviews, so be sure to write some, cause that's only fair right? i wrote this for you, you write me a review, deal? Thanks loves! Now continue to read this (hopefully) lovely Fremione oneshot!-**

**Cold Winter Morning At The Burrow.**

It was showing. It was snowing a lot. In fact, it was snowing a lot more than last night. Hermione had never in her life seen so much snow before. She liked it though, she liked it a lot. She had always loved winter, and snow was a good excuse to stay inside with a book and a cup of tea. She knew that Harry, Ron Fred and George probably would fight in the snow all day, being the big children they are, she herself would find Percy and have a nice long chat with him. She'd always liked Percy and she saw him as a big brother. The same goes for Fred and George. The twins had for some reason been very protective of her lately. She knew that she was dressing differently, but that's only because of Ginny. Her little talk about "dress to dare" got Hermione all insecure. Right now it was clearly too cold to dress in shorts and tank tops, so she dressed in skinny jeans and a jumper. Right now though, she just wanted to be as comfortable as possible. That's why she was wearing PJ pants and one of Harrys t-shirts.

She was staying at the burrow this year for christmas and she couldn't be any happier. The 3 days she had been here, Mrs. Weasley had tried to get herself and Ron to "hook up". It hadn't happened though, a part of her was still just wanted Ron to be her best friend, brother.. But he was flirting with her in the weirdest ways and she couldn't take it anymore. Right now Hermione was sitting in the small living room, looking out of the window. God it was beautiful outside. She had a blanket wrapped tightly around her small body and a book was lying on the table, next to her tea. It was early, about 7 AM in the morning. She preferred to be up early and before anyone else, just so that she could get some time for herself. She shared a room with Ginny like always, and as much a she loved her, she just didn't want to sleep to 11 AM. She sighed softly and ran a hand through her messy curls and snuggled tighter into the blanket. "Mm" She mumbled to herself and turned around. She reached out for her tea and took a sip, letting the liquid slide down her throat. It was warm and nice, she always got happy when she drank tea, coffee or hot chocolate, she didn't really care for cold drinks such as butter beer.

She placed the mug back on the table and grabbed her book. _Pride and prejudice. _Oh how she loved this book, no not just loved it, she adored this book. It was her all time favorite book and no one could deny that it was a lovely book. Hermione made Ginny and Mrs. Weasley read it and they loved it! Mr. Weasley wanted to read it too, but that's mostly because he's fascinated by muggles. She was sure that if Fred or George read it, they would love it too. Even Ron would - Wait, maybe not. She shook her head, smiling and opened the book._ It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. _The first line. She smiled, she always knew when she read the first line that she was about to walk into a new magical university. Hermione started reading, sipping a cup of tea here and there and just relaxing. This part of the day, was her favorite part. She was relaxed, happy and warm. But of course all good things had to come to an end, Hermione didn't really expect it to be this soon though, because when she was at the end of chapter two, she heard a noise coming from upstairs. Footsteps. All she knew is that it wasn't Ginny for sure. She looked at the huge clock at the other side of the room and saw that it was about 7:30. She frowned and bit down on her lower lip. Who the bloody hell would be up this early? She suddenly got worried, hoping it wouldn't be Harry with a bad dream again. Maybe he was worried about Sirius, or maybe it was his scar hurting? She put her book aside, swinging her legs over the edge of the couch, ready to get up. She took a deep breath, but before she stood she heard the foot steps again, walking down the stairs to the living room. Well she might as well just stay here.

She wrapped the blanket around her body again, waiting for the person she thought was Harry. But it wasn't, it was another red head, but not her best friend. It was one of the twins. "Granger?" The twin said, looking at her confused. "Fred.." She mumbled and ran another hand through her hair and leaned back on the couch, snuggling into the warm material of the blanket. "How did you know i was - Never mind, what are you doing down here, at this time? And what got you so uptight looking? Needing to poo?" He asked, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes. Typical Fred.. "No i don't need to… and i'm just worried, i thought you were Harry and i'm always down here." She told him and watched him walk closer to her. Just now Hermione got the chance to look at him. He was rather tall looking from where she was sitting, but she knew that he was tall no matter if she was sitting or not. He was also only wearing PJ trousers, which made Hermione look at his very well toned chest. She blushed, looking down for a second and looked back up again. His eyes showed that he defiantly just woke up and his hair was one big mess. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even realized that he had been sitting on the chair, next to the couch for about 2 minutes. "Granger… Granger you're staring." He said and snapped his fingers in front of her head. She shook her head and blushed even deeper red. "What.. No i wasn't staring, i was - Well, thinking." She said and gulped. Fred smirked. 'God he's smirking more than Malfoy, that git' She thought and raised an eyebrow. "Nope, you were staring, i mean i know i'm pretty good looking but -"

"Fred, shush, i was not staring you bloody twat" She said and crossed her arms over her chest and looked down. Well she knew that the Weasley twins were a big hit among girls at Hogwarts, even that Brown girl had a crush on them. Hermione didn't really see what the big deal was - Or so she kept on telling herself. She shook her head and played with her fingers. "Now now" She heard Fred say and she looked up. "Now now what?" She asked and saw that he still had that stupid smirk on his lips. It kind of made her nervous. "You don't mind sharing do you?" He asked and Hermione looked at him confused. What was he talking about now? "What are you talk-" She didn't really get to finish her sentence before Fred had sat down on the couch with her, pulling the blanket over his naked torso. Hermione let out a little yelp and kicked his thigh underneath the blanket. "Wanker.." She mumbled and Fred gasped. "Hermione Granger cursing?! Now that's something new!" He said and winked at her. She just rolled her eyes at him and looked out of the window. This was going to be a long morning…

She knew that Molly and Arthur normally got up around 8:30-ish and Harry, Ron and Ginny would be up at 11.. or later. Percy was probably already up, but reading in his room. Bill and Fleur wasn't here and Charlie.. Well she didn't really notice him that much. It had stopped snowing and the sun was out, which made everything look so beautiful. Hermione wanted to go into the woods which were behind The Burrow, but Harry wouldn't let her out of sight with what had happened the Cedric last year. It was horrible, what had happened that is. She liked Cedric and no, not only for his looks. But he was a smart guy and the times Hermione got to talk to him, he was very lovely and kind. He could've been something great, an Auror maybe.

"Now what is this?" She suddenly heard a voice say and she looked from the window to Fred who was holding a book. Wait, where did he? She gasped and looked at the table, her book was gone! Now she looked back at Fred and gave him a look that said: 'Give it back or i'll hex you'. Fred just grinned and started to flip through the pages. "Who's this Mr. Darcy?" He asked and Hermione sat right up and reached out, trying to get a hold on the book. "Fred give it back, or i'll make your hair turn green" She shouted and still tried to get the book. Fred however stopped reading and just made sure to keep it out of reach for Hermione, but when he got tired of that he threw the book back at the table and before Hermione could get to it, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. He stood up himself and heard the tiny little yelp she let out.

"Fred, put me down!" She shouted Fred laughed even harder than before, standing in the middle of the living room floor with her on his shoulders. "Now Hermione, ask me nicely." He said in a calm voice, loving the fact that she was freaked out. "No, i will not! Fred Weasley, put me down. NOW!" She said loudly, not wanting to wake anyone. Fred spun around with made Hermione rather dizzy. "Fred i'm going to throw up." She whined, but he continued to carry her around. She didn't know why, but after some time she wasn't really mad anymore, but she still wanted to go down, because she did really feel like throwing up. "Fred, please. I beg you for the love of Merlin, put me down" She mumbled and felt that Fred began walking towards the couch. "As you wish" Fred told her, holding tight onto her as he walked. God Hermione was really tiny. Now he knew that she had hips and boobs and all that, but her weight must be really low.

When Fred reached the couch Hermione wasn't prepared when he dropped her onto the it, so she grabbed his shoulder tightly and for some reason managed to pull him down on top of her. She yelped again. "Well hello there" He said and winked at her. Hermione who was still in shock didn't really say anything, just looking into his eyes, her own was wide open. She did however notice something. 1: Fred was crushing her body right now. 2: He had freckles too, just like Ron.. Just even more. 3: He had brown eyes. She blushed and reached up, touching his cheek. "You've got brown eyes Fred, i've never noticed that before." She said and blushed deeply, removing her hand again. She had always thought that all of the Weasleys had blue eyes, but apperently not.

Fred didn't really know what to think when Hermione touched his cheek. He just felt, and what he felt was warm, butterflies and some weird kind of love. That kind of love he never had felt for anyone before. That kind of love he should not feel towards Hermione. He should feel the same way he felt for Ginny; brotherly love. He blushed and bit down on his lower lip. "Hermione.." He mumbled and pulled away from her. God he got really dizzy right now, he had to fight to hold back his smile. God he was like a little boy with his first ever crush. "You never fail to make me happy Fred, i've noticed that." Hermione said and wrapped the blanket around her once again and as before Fred got some blanket as well. This time though, Hermione placed her feet in his lap and smiled a little.

Fred couldn't believe what Hermione just said, he had never thought of her that way, but you know maybe he had? Maybe he hadn't realized it because it came like a natural thing. He knew what he should say, he could might as well say it now. It felt like the perfect time to say it now, but what if she didn't felt like he did? He got nervous and Hermione could tell. Hermione slowly crawled towards him and snuggled into his chest "It's alright Fred, you don't have to say anything" She said and sighed. Fred shook his head and wrapped his arm around her and with his other hand he pushed her chin up. "No, Hermione i do have to say something." He whispered and closed his eyes. "Hermione, look.. You never fail to make me feel alive, you know? I mean around you i feel everything. I get happy, i get dizzy, i get angry, i get excited - that sounded wrong, but that's what i feel you know? What i'm trying to say is that.. i like you.." He mumbled and finally dared to open his eyes and look into hers.

She was smiling.. Hearing those words from Freds lips now, is like she had been waiting on them for so long. Even though she just realized now that she had been waiting for him all this time. All this time Fred was the reason she couldn't be with Ron, Fred was the reason that she felt so moody and sad when he wasn't around. Fred is hers. She took a deep breath before she slowly leaned up. "Fred" She whispered and he gulped, licking his dry lips. He leaned in as well wanting nothing more than to kiss those soft, rosy lips of hers. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, just before closing his own.

When their lips met it felt amazing, for both of them. But not only that, it felt natural too. Hermione was pretty sure that she felt fireworks - Fred for sure did. He wrapped both of his arms tightly around her waist as their lips moved shyly against each other. 'So warm, so wet' Fred thought and pressed a little harder, making Hermione snake her arms around his neck, playing with his read messy hair. 'Hot, love' Hermione thought and was feeling rather brave. She bit down on Freds lip and opened her own mouth. Soon she felt his sleek warm tongue entering her mouth and when her own tongue met his, she let out a soft sigh. Even though this was a tender kiss, it was rather shy. They weren't really experts at kissing, but it felt so right when they kissed each other. They weren't afraid to do something wrong and when Fred bit down a little too hard on Hermiones lip she just smiled and kissed his lips softly. "I like you too" She whispered, before they went back to the kissing again. So yeah, they had been waiting on each other for a long time, they just first realized now.

**-Again i would love to hear what y'all think PLUS i don't know if i should write more Harry Potter stories, should i? Any ships you want? I DO slash as well, like Drarry.. Anyone want a story eh ? ;) And i write basically any category, so don't be shy to ask my loves! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot, have a nice day!- **


End file.
